When the World Falls
by notdaveyet
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles and settings of various designs. 01: kissing booth, NedBelg. "Not exactly how kissing booths are supposed to work."
1. Kissing Booth

**Pairing;** NedBelg**  
Rating;** K+**  
Theme;** kissing booth  
**Genre;** Romance, friendship, (attempt at) humor**  
Warnings;** gakuen AU, fluff, I don't understand soccer or romance or kissing booths**  
Word count; **349**  
Disclaimer; **Disclaimed.

**Summary;** this isn't exactly how kissing booths are supposed to work, but it doesn't look like either of them are complaining.

* * *

kissing booth  
_by; notdaveyet_

* * *

"You're saying it's for what now?"

Arjan can't help but quirk a brow at Camille's blatant question, somewhat of a mischievous glint in her eye and a little smirk on her pretty, round face.

"It's to help the cheerleading squad, Mister Big-time Soccer Star," she commends, smirk growing into more of a bright grin filled with overall amusement at her friend's confusion-slash-clear-unsureness. "You of all people should at least _consider_ paying tribute for our cause. Seriously, uniforms cost an arm, a leg, and a right butt cheek these days, and God _knows_ we can't wear the same uniform two years in a row."

She's playing dramatic, Arjan realizes with a bitter narrow of the eyes and a soft snort at the 'price'. God, she's lucky she's cute or he'd have nothing to do with her.

"Fine," he gives in after a moment, pulling out his wallet. "What exactly do I have to do?"

The Belgian girl gives a chime of a laugh, pulling out a piece of paper from underneath the desk and places it just above the God-awful banner that's hanging off the side. She points to what appears to be a diagram, grinning softly and fighting the soft heating in her cheeks. "You give me a dollar, I kiss you on the cheek, and we both go on our merry ways," she explains, pointing to each picture as she does so. "Make sense?"

With a nod and a slight grimace (all for show, of course), he pulls out a dollar and slides it over the table before leaning over from his monstrous height of 6'3" so the girl can reach his cheek. _How chivalrous_, Camille thinks almost ironically, ignoring as the heat in her cheeks grows a bit and she's full-on blushing. A little noise sounds in the back of her throat that sounds strangely like a rabbit being strangled, causing Arjan's face to turn out of instinct just as her lips close in on the skin of his cheek.

Or, at this point, his lips.

Not quite how kissing booths are supposed to work.

(It's better!)

* * *

***Arjan** is the Netherlands, **Camille** is Belgium. Their full names are Arjan van Leeuwenhoek and Camille van Damme.  
*It's a bit of a weird writing style for me and probably confusing but they're not related just kind of a friends with benefits sort of thing idk

**Hi, hi! **

**So I'm doing this drabble collection thing to get my account started off (because ugh writing full-length fics is so beyond my motivation), but I need prompts to actually write something! This is where you guys come in; I'm asking for you to just send me in a prompt or a character or something and I'll see what I can do about it! I probably won't do too much with this to begin, but I do have a few prompts and pairings just in case I don't get anything.  
**

**Thanks, and stay swaggy!**

**i think im funny**


	2. Thrill Ride

**Pairing;** N/A **  
Rating; **T**  
Warnings;** Language, Needles, Piercings, Tattoos, Mentions of teen partying and underage consumption of alcohol & drugs, How the fuck do tongue piercings work, Weird writing style, I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 2AM and didn't bother proofread it**  
Theme; **Addiction**  
Word count;** 744**  
Disclaimer; **Disclaimed.

**Summary; **He's in it for the thrill.

**Thrill Ride  
**_By; notdaveyet_

He's never been one of those people who can easily take pain, no, but there's something about the general atmosphere of a piercing and tattoo parlor that's so amazing, so entrancing that it makes him want to seek out more. Call him crazy, call him insane and call him the most fucked up faggot you've ever met, but he doesn't care. He really doesn't. So long as there's a sharp needle, a quick pinch of pain and the end result of some new, fantastically original piece of work, he's happy.

He isn't sure what started his addiction, but he's fairly sure it began in high school at some shitty party with weed that was too weak for anyone who's ever tried it to get anywhere close to high with. The bathroom, maybe, or perhaps the kitchen - it was his first time, it's still very fuzzy. The girl whose parents were out for the weekend, some really hardcore chick with a fucked up name that began with a V, brought out the piercing gun and an empty bottle of beer, and after a quick spin and a moment of terror, it stopped in his general direction.

It was fuzzy, but he remembers the next part as if it were yesterday.

Though the pain was quick, the result was everlasting, stuck in the lobe of his ear as if it were a bullet. It was so odd to him, having some foreign, metal object sticking out of his flesh, but she hadn't missed and he was amazed by the sheer thrill of it all, how something so seemingly simple could give way to a lifetime of thrill-seeking and general pleasure.

Soon enough, he finds himself with twelve ear piercings, one ring each in his septum and right lower lip, and a stud through his eyebrow. But he really feels like he's missing something, and although his mother disagrees with it (despite his age of nearly 20, the crazy bitch), he's going for the big kahuna, the one thing that will really set him apart from the other "hardcore punks" that he used to spend his days with.

He's going for the tongue piercing.

Sitting in the tattoo parlor that doubles as a body piercing shop, he takes a quick look around at the walls, taking in the strips of example tats that aren't shown in the design books up front. There's not much about them that he can say, really - he's never considered getting ink, but he's not even yet twenty. There's still time.

"It'd be a good idea," the artist says, coming up behind him with a wry grin that stretches from ear gauge to ear gauge. She's got on a pair of thin rubber gloves, even though the pair have really been friends for years - since the party at her house all those years ago, and all throughout high school - but it's policy. It makes enough sense. "I think you'd look hot with a fuckin' eagle or somethin' on your back."

He snorts at her blatant observation of the mind reading that she so clearly does not possess. "Never thought about it, y'know?"

The grin on her face widens as she reaches for the sterilized needle on the counter and makes a motion that tells him he needs to stick out his tongue. "I'd consider it if I were you. The needles that come with body piercings are great, but there's nothing like the ink needles." The flesh of his tongue is finally poked through with the little strip of metal in his mouth, and he can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Perfect.

He nods as she goes to clean everything up after wiping away the blood and replacing the needle with a barbell. "Maybe I will," he says, voice already somewhat messed up from not only the metal thing in his mouth but also the dreamy quality that he's taken on at the thought of another way to mar his body with the evidence of a childhood that could have taken a much different, much more boring turn.

He returns the next day with the most badass photograph of an eagle in the back pocket of his jeans, a tongue that's so swollen that he can barely speak, and the willingness to join the thrill ride that comes with the excitement of a new way to show his individual creativity through his body.

**A/N;** The "girl whose name starts with a V" is Vanessa - my name for 2P!Fem!America. It's up to you who you imagine the guy to be. I personally envision him as my version of hardcore!America (laughs), but you could see him as maybe punk!England or someone else. Let me know in a review!

(I have another drabble I was supposed to do for someone. Whoops; maybe next time.)

Review, and leave a suggestion for what you'd like to see next time!


End file.
